La luna torre a la morte mondo
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: (ClairXLydia friendship) She's feeling horrible and a ghost makes her feel better after making a bet.


The door slammed shut after she stormed in, her parents never quite gotten her and only made everything worse when they interfered. At first things were just simple little sarcastic comments but it all slowly it progress into small shouting matches and exchanges of names, just a moment ago she was screaming at them because she had just came home a bit of a bad mood. She didn't mean anything she said, but the last few years have been declining since the incident. It started when she encounter this young girl, a very strange girl with a near obsession levels with strange things like death, ghosts and monsters. And ever time something strange happen, and **TRULY** strange things did happen, it was around her. Since this happen often and she wound up being the laughing stock of the popular circle she would go out of her way to make this girl's life a living hell. The girl only made life worse for her, the oddness kept growing and her so called friends isolated her.  
She try to ignore it at first, focusing on her revenge on them and the girl. She dated some boys from the private school down the road, things were pretty normal for a while until 15 when the boys _notice_ things. Namely shapes, it was ether Ginger Helmsmen, the most popular one of the all girl's school, or Lydia Deetz, who had grown a bit over the years and was on her way to becoming a lovely young lady.

And here she was, physically and mentally the same. A little taller means nothing really, she was still a outcast and that girl had caused all of these problems in her. She sat on the floor at the edge of her bed while bringing up her knees to her chest, she couldn't help but sneer at the sight of her own body.

"I hate you," Clair Brewster said quietly. She didn't even look up as someone stood in front of her, she already knew who this person was."Do you realize that?"

"Who are you talking to?" she bend over while placing her hands on her knees, her black hair sweeping her cheeks. Clair looked up, Lydia was waiting for an answer.

"I was talking to..." Clair looked away, she can't stand this girl. She ruined her life, why should she tell her how she feels? "You I was talking to you, I hate you." Lydia stood there silently, she has been around the spoiled girl for some time now and she had pick up when she wasn't telling the truth. Clair shrugged, looking away again. "Get away from me."

Lydia sat down next to her, "what's wrong." Clair slid a inch away from Lydia as she brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Leave me alone," Clair whispered as she turned away from the goth girl. She knew Lydia won't leave, she _never_ leaves her. The situation will keep going more and more depressing and dark for her, since meeting Lydia in front of the school doors and making a snide comment in front of the other popular girls. "You cause this, please just go away." Lydia stayed where she was, the room was silent for a moment.

"We're even then."

"What?" Clair got to her feet, a bit aggravated at the comment. What had she done to her that meant being extremely depressed, arguing with her parents on a near hourly bases and thinking of suicide all of the time made them _even_? What did she do that was so horrible for her life to wind up like this. "Why do you take pleasure in this?"

"I don't take pleasure in this," Lydia stood up and step in front of the blonde girl. Her eyes seem honest enough, but for the last year life was a living hell and it was because of her tricks. Clair wouldn't keep eye contact for long, she was afraid they would betray her.  
"Do you remember the first few months we met?" Lydia reach out to touch Clair shoulder but she step back, she doesn't like to be touched. "Remember how miserable I was every time we ran into each other? I was like you, depressed and fighting at home at every turn. And it was all because of you." Clair backed away while her conscious felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer after this bombshell, her body felt weak and ready to fall down. Using a bed poll for equilibrium as Lydia caught her arm, she was a little scared of what will happen next. "I must thank you for it."

"Thank me?" Clair would have fell to the floor if Lydia wasn't already holding on to her, this was worse then finding out that she was the bane of her existence.

"Because of you I met Beetlejuice," she smiled but it just unnerved Clair a bit. "You see I was going to go drown myself in the river, when he showed up. He was just hanging around and we talked, argued really, and since then he's been apart of my life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Clair was a bit stunned, she never quite knew that this girl she had hated and tormented was actually going to kill herself at the river. It was ironic, in it's own way. Considering what had happened a year ago with that accident. Lydia sat Clair down as the smile slowly faded from her face, something didn't feel right about this situation.

"I remember being at the funeral," she said as she lean her head back. She closed her eyes for a moment, "after the accident. When my friends were saying their goodbyes I was in back watching my own funeral when I saw you, first time I actually saw you cry." Clair was silent, she does remember that day when she went to the funeral of the Deetz family in hopes of spiting into the face of her tormentor-_slash_-tormentee but seeing her lay in that open casket she had lost her nerve and something of her mind. Instead she stayed in back, and cried for the rest of the day.  
It was a few days later Lydia appeared again, in her sunglasses, in windshields, in windows and especially in mirrors. And a whole month before she had brought the goth girl into this world through a séance.

"It meant nothing," Clair spoke softly. "I was... shocked, that's all." Lydia smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder, she smiled while placing a finger up to her own lips.

"Do you want to know why I never broke even after all of the nasty things you had done?" she said, while reaching out for her hand. "Because I had a great friend." Clair sat there for a moment silent as Lydia sat down next to her, "just say my name three times."  
Clair felt a little off kilter while standing up, she knows what would happen if she did that. But does she really want to do that?

"I'm sorry for what I did Lydia," Clair said as she faced the goth girl. "I don't deserve this, just let me slip away."

"Clair, don't speak like that." Lydia stood up, "there are people that would miss you here, and you can only get one chance at life."

"It's not like my friends would miss me, if I had any." Clair looked away, "it's not like my parents is going to miss me and after what I had done I doubt any of your friends will welcome me, Lydia."

"You're parents would miss you," Lydia snapped as she grabbed her by the shoulders. "And there is someone that cares about you, the last few days your parents are very worried about you."

"No one will miss me if I'm gone."

"Clair," Lydia slowly let go of the blonde while her mind was reeling from this development, she sounds so much like her before making all of her friends after her father re-married and moving to Peaceful Pine. She sat down while sighing, how can she convince her to live? She looked up at depressed girl, maybe there was one thing she can do. "Let's make a bet," she said suddenly as she stood up. "You live until 20 and if you still feel the same I will have the grim reaper come for you personally."

"Why can you kill me personally, or let me kill myself?" Clair looked into her eyes, she already knew the answer. She cared too much.

"Is it a deal?" Lydia said harshly while smiling, Clair sneered as she rubbed her temple.

"Alright, it's a deal." She crossed her arms, "but I doubt anything would change in that time." She sat on the edge of the bed while looking up, Lydia was gone but she knew she would be back. The girl had been around since the car had went off that bridge, she been coming around often since the séance. And she knew how to summon her name, just three simple words.

"Lydia," Clair said. "Lydia," she stood up. "Lydia," and with that she was transported to the Netherworld.

()()()

Sorry for the shortness, but I need to make more LydiaXClair friendships (or romances n.n, but that's for latter.)


End file.
